England
God kill the scots! God kill the scots! '' ''Første strofe af den engelske nationalsang '' England(Anglernes land), er et af de fire lande der udgør det forenede kongerige Storbritannien. '''Historie' Englænderne nedstammer fra de barbariske germanske kriger stammer, Anglerne og sakserne, der sammen sejlede tværs over havet for at erobre en stor del af Storbritannien. Der etablerede de forskelige kongeriger, der senere skulle blive slemt skuffet, da vikinger fra Danmark, Norge og Sverige(men hovedsageligt Danmark), brugte deres gamle trick i mod dem. Til sidst lykkedes det dog Englænderne at smide Danskerne ud, men Danskere har aldrig glemt at de engang ejede helle England. Kort efter at Englænderne havde rystet sig fri fra Danskeren, blev de invaderet af Normandiet et Fransk fyrstedømme, hvis indbyggere nedstammede fra nordboer. Den kultur udveksling der kom efter erobringen førte til, at London og Syd England hvor der var mange franske indvandrere, blev et område beboet mest af snobede og civiliserede mennesker. I Yorkshire og Norden derimod, var der hovedsageligt normale Englændere og Danske efterkommere, og derfor bar de hovedsageligt grove arbejder klasse, med grimt sprog og accent. Et par hundrede år efter det, begyndte Englænderne deres evige krig mod deres to dybeste fjender, Skotter(De seje), og Fransk mænd. Englænderne begyndte både at løbe op og ned gennem højlandet, hvor de brændte kør af, og at ride gennem Frankrig og kidnappe vinmarker. Skotterne blev utroligt vrede, og Franskmændene blev dybt fornærmet, og en evig fejde var født. I Renæssancen rejste en flok englændere til Amerika, hvor de grundlagte en lille by, der en dag skulle vokse op til at blive en tyk og racistisk supermagt. I mellemtiden tilbage i Storbritannien blev Kongen af Skotland også Konge af England, hvilket betød at det to kongeriger havde samme regent. Det var dog først omkring 200 år senere, at Englændere og Skoterne lavede en Union, Det Forenede Kongerige Storbritannien. Irland og Wales blev tvunget med, fordi de ikke rigtigt havde noget at skulle havde sagt. Siden dag har Englænderne været dystopiske herskere over skotterne, og er totalt onde. Og de æder sikkert også babyer. Og de er ihvertfald ikke ligeså seje som skotter. Regering England er en del af Kongeriget Storbritannien, hvilket betyder at de hører under hendes Majestæt Dronning Elizabeth den Anden, og hendes Parlament(Der i øjeblikket ledes af den onde, onde David Cameron og hans onde Konservative parti). De er herskere over deres slaver Waliserne(Som ingen rigtig ved noget om), og Skotterne(som er seje), som de udnytter brutalt fordi de er mega onde. Folkefærd Englændere er et stolt folkefærd med stolte traditioner, der ihvertfald ikke er stjålet fra andre folkefærd. Her kan nævnes druk(som ikke er stjålet fra Irene, Skotterne eller Danskeren), og at drikke Te(som ikke er stjålet fra kineserne), en skik de er dybt stolte over, og som de mener adskiller dem fra barbarer. Dog skal det nævnes at Englænderne også elsker fodbold, og er en af de første folkefærd til at havde begyndt at spark bolde rundt efter hinanden, uden noget formål, ofte fordi de var fulde på grund af førnævnte druk. Og ikke nok med Englænderne er de første fodboldspillere, de er også nogle af de første hooligans. Helt tilbage til middelalderen nævnes det, at Englændere har forsøgt at slå hinanden ihjel over fodbold. Sådan var reglerne nemlig den gang. Udover Fodbold, er Englænderne også meget glade for Rugby, en sport der desværre overskyges af Amerikansk fodbold. En anden elsket Engelsk sport, er Skotte henrettelse, hvor man tager en skotte, binder vedkommende til en pæl, og begynder at skyde vildt efter ham, ofte i en beruset tilstand. Udover deres stolte sportsgrene, er Englænderne også kendt for deres køkken, der i verden for det meste er anderkendt for at være det klammeste nogen sinde. Udover deres kropslige nydelser, er Englænderne dog også kendt for deres raffinerede kultur, foreksempel Monty Pythons flyvende cirkus, og William Shakespeares værker(omend man ikke kan sammenligne dem, Monty Python er uden tvivl mere kunstnerisk).